


Winter Mornings

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [24]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: They watch dawn arrive.





	Winter Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> AU Kimiko can telepathically communicate

A layer of thick snow covers the woods, the lake frozen over with a thin layer of frost that a weight of a twig could shatter. Dawn approaches with in a hue of orange and gold. "It's beautiful here isn't?" Frenchie asks in a whisper.

Kimiko doesn't answer, she just looks him but inside his head he can hear the words "Yes, but I wish I had worn a warmer coat,".


End file.
